


A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

by MetalArmMagnets



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cause Wolfgang is not as tough inside as he seems, Cluster Feels, Fluff and Angst, Multi, big bro Wolfgang, ish, its more of a 7+1, wolfgang helping everyone and the one time they help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalArmMagnets/pseuds/MetalArmMagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 times Wolfgang helps the cluster and one time they help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang teaches Capheus about self-defense

Wolfgang had just collapsed, soaking wet from the rain, onto his sofa and closed his eyes when he felt the sun on his face. Before this whole mind sharing thing happened the sudden change of would’ve been a massive shock, but now, instead of panicking, the only thoughts that were going through Wolfgang’s mind were, ‘seriously? What’s happened now?’ He had just come home from visiting Felix who was up and talking despite being weak from the coma. It was the best mood he’d been in for the past month or so and if he was here then something bad was going to go down.

Right?

Opening his eyes slowly, as though clinging to the hope that he might see his darkened apartment in Berlin rather than the obvious sunlit clearing in Nairobi where Capheus lay on the ground, blood on the palms of his hands.

Wolfgang’s blood went cold at the sight, was he too late? Had someone else got hurt because he wasn’t there for them?

His silent freak out ended when Capheus turned his head and grinned broadly at him.

"Are you here to teach me?" Capheus sat up and crossed his legs, staring at Wolfgang expectantly.

"Uh. What?" Eloquent as always, Wolfgang stared at the smiling Capheus which unusually made him grin more. Wolfing was so out of his depth. "Are you not in danger?"

"Not right now. I guess I asked for help because I always have to rely on my other selves in a fight. But what if you guys are busy and I can't defend myself. So I thought I'd practice by myself but I just end up falling down a lot." He grimaced slightly, looking down at his grazed palms. "So," he looked at Wolfgang with a look puppy's would kill to master, "will you teach me?"

Wolfgang stared at him for a few long moments before nodding once.

"Yes!" Capheus jumped to his feet and stood across from Wolfgang, watching with rapt attention.

"Okay. Well first we need to work on your stance -" Wolfgang fell easily into teaching Capheus the basics of self defence. They practiced for hours until Capheus decided that he needed a break.

Wolfgang had taught him exercises to do when he had the chance to practice and in return Capheus promised to show him his favourite action movies. That was the thing that first sparked their strange friendship. They're both action nuts and spent ages comparing the fighting styles of their favourite characters.

"So you're trying to find whispers?" Capheus turned to Wolfgang from where he was sitting on the ground. Wolfgang tensed in his prone position on the dusty ground before relaxing.

"Guess you can't keep things from people who can see what you do at any point in the day," Wolfgang sighed and sat up still refusing to meet Capheus' eye.

"Guess not," Capheus gripped Wolfgang's shoulder, "we will help you. Don't doubt the connection. We will be there the whole time." Wolfgang could only nod, looking away he closed his eyes on the evening sun and when he opened them he was back in the darkened apartment in Berlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this fic (I was not forced by my friends what are you talking about) cause Wolfgang needs to know he's not alone. This will have 8 chapters which I will try and add each week by they're not written so expect slight delays inbetween. I hope you enjoyed reading :)


	2. Lito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang and Lito talk about honesty

This time when he felt a tug on the bond Wolfgang was sitting on a cheap mattress in a hotel somewhere in Norway, following a lead on Whispers’ whereabouts. Closing his eyes he slipped away to a sunny balcony in Mexico City where Lito was sat hunched over looking out to the city.

“Hey?” Lito kept staring ahead like he hadn’t heard the German’s question. Wolfgang leaned back against the barrier and studied Lito. He seemed tired looking and dejected, his posture was slumped and his eyes were red rimmed as though he had been crying.

“How do you do it?”

Wolfgang was momentarily speechless, not at the sudden outburst, but because of the heart wrenching grief that had suddenly flowed across the bond.

“Uh, do what?”

“Tell the truth.”

Ah that was why Lito had reached out. Lying was what Lito did and he didn’t know if he could tell the truth.

“Not sure if i’m the best person to talk to about telling the truth,” Wolfgang scratched the back of his head and thought about the people he’d lied to about his father’s death and about what he did for a living.

“Of course you are,” Lito’s voice wavered a bit but he spoke again stronger, “fighting is what you do, violence is upfront, you can’t lie about what you mean when you fight. People fight for two reasons; they enjoy the destruction or they want to make something better. You take all the rage and terrible things people have done to you and fight for something better than hate. That is who you are Wolfgang, a good person,” Wolfgang looked down at his feet and said nothing, “Even now you don’t believe me. It’s fine but I’m not going to stop believing in you. Anyway I need advice,” Wolfgang glanced up at Lito who was now sitting straight backed with a purposeful gaze, “I need to tell Hernando. I’ll probably need to tell Daniella as well but I need to know how. I just,” he let out an irritated huff and rubbed his face, "Every time I try I just end up making something up. I just can’t seem to do anything more than lie.”

“Lito you may be good at lying but this isn’t cause of that. You don’t want Hernando getting hurt right?” Lito nodded, “So this connection is dangerous in more ways than physically. We share emotions and memories and sometimes that makes us do things which we regret out of anger or fear. Sometimes we do them because they are the right thing to do and sometimes we do things out of anger, but the best things, the things that really matter, we do out of love. I fight to protect them and you lie for the same reason. Since we were forced together a lot of the experiences we share have been terrifying but some have been… I can’t describe the beauty of these feelings and experiences. What I’m trying to say is that they will be safer if you tell them because it will bring you together-”

“How on earth can this bring us together!’ Lito had pushed out of his seat and was not pacing back and forth angry tears flowing freely down his face; Wolfgang remained impassive leaning against the railing. Across the bond however his emotions were just as strong as Lito’s; fury, rage and grief they both shared, but for different reasons.

“Because I didn’t tell Felix and it began to drive us apart, I would’ve told him if I’d known what we do now. Still would if he wasn’t in a coma,” Lito looked up at that and sympathy flowed through the bond. Wolfgang pushed it away and closed his walls slightly. “If they care about you then this wont stop them. When they understand you can keep them close, and we will protect them from the terrors and they can share in the beauty.”

“Thank you. It was...it was what I needed."

Suddenly they were both sitting on the cheap mattress in Oslo looking out at the city as the sun sank lower in the sky.

"You found whispers?" Lito asked the question in a low murmur, as though worried he might disturb the silence of the sunset.

"Yes"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I'm not sure there's another way."

"There's always another way. You just have to want to find it."

Then Lito was gone and he was alone again. With nothing more than a lingering feeling of a warm smile and a brush of a hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the first as I really wanted to get the relationship they had started on the show right. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Edit: I've added in another chapter which will be an insert into the main story.
> 
> Edit #2: So after writing the insert chapter it kinda go a little bit long and so I will be adding it as a companion piece to this story. I will try and get a new chapter written for you guys soon though :)
> 
> Here's the link! [You Gave A Kick I Gave A Slap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4699226)


	3. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang and Sun put themselves back together again.

The sterile white walls of the Emergency Room in Norway reminded him uncomfortably of the events that had just passed just a few hours ago. A rifle pointed at a skull, a giant reduced to a mindless beast, a gun against his head. Pain and grief mixed with the tense excitement of Riley waiting by Will’s bedside, praying that he would wake up ok. The distant terror of the cluster as they realised that they almost lost another to Whispers. He pushed them all out, He didn’t want to deal with the pity that flowed from the other sensates, instead he retreated into his head as he played with the bandages on his hands. When he had fallen he’d hurt himself worse than he had initially thought.

“A broken ankle, fractured right wrist and severe cuts to the palms, mild concussion and several bruised ribs. You’re lucky you didn’t puncture a lung.” It was the nice doctor from earlier who had given him the bandages to wrap his hands after the stitched had gone in. He would have stitched them himself too but the cuts were pretty deep on both hands and so he had relented. The doctor spoke in a heavily accented English as it was the only language they had in common.

Wolfgang merely shrugged in response, he’d had worse at the hands of his father, but that made him think of Felix. He needed to get back to his hotel room and call the hospital, better yet he needed to get back to Berlin and visit. The nice doctor handed him a fresh set of bandages and gestured to his hands before walking off to deal with other patients in the crowded Emergency Room.

As he started unwrapping the bloodstained bandages it appeared to him that the lights suddenly dimmed to almost nothing. When he looked up however he was in the cold, grey cell of Sun’s solitary confinement. The woman in question was curled up against the wall of the cell, clumsy bandages adorned her knuckles and a neutral expression on her face.

“Why do you close yourself off when faced with comfort?” It was a genuine question that Wolfgang would’ve refused to answer if it had been anyone but Sun asking. The reason being that she almost seemed to be yearning for answer to her own social problems.

Wolfgang sighed and moved to sit down next to her, sliding down the wall and pulling her badly bandaged hands into his lap as he started to methodically unwind the bandages.

"I guess I don't like pity. I never got it as a kid cause I was always tougher than the other guys. And when I got beat down Felix pulled me up. He never-" Wolfgang broke off as his throat constricted. For a few minutes he played with the bandages. Sun sat in silence watching and waiting.

Eventually Wolfgang sat up again and darted to rewrap the bandages on Sun's hands, with a lot more care and attention than the prison doctor.

"Felix was my best friend, my brother. He took hits for me, he patched me up when I was hurt and I did the same for him. We were stronger together cause it was a bond we made, not one that was forced on us."

"Tell me about him," Sun was watching him intently as he recounted one of their first heists as kids. Though Wolfgang spoke little his facial expressions told most of the story. A small twitch of his mouth could mean anything from pride to anger to pure disgust. She noticed that his face contorted into the latter whenever his dad came up, Sun couldn't help but feel a little empathetic. She never suffered from her father, but where Wolfgang received the full attention she received only passivity. Well up until her brother murdered her father in cold blood.

She was watching the way his face lit up whenever he mentioned something funny Felix had said or did but there was an underlying grief that couldn't be ignored. She thought of Joong Ki and she couldn’t remember a time that she had ever looked like Wolfgang did now, full of admiration and a fierce, reckless desire to protect, to save. He spoke of Felix's accomplishments full of pride in his best friend. His brother.

Wolfgang gripped her hands as best he could when that memory shot across the bond. She hadn't realised how big an emotional connection she had to that betrayal. She squeezed his hands when she managed to push the memory back in her mind. Though he loosened his grip age did not remove her hands, it had been too long in solitary and she missed the feel of another's hands. Despite the fact he was technically just in her head, the gesture was comforting and she almost felt his warmth.

Footsteps started to echo down the hall towards her small cell and she gently removed her hands from his. She smiled slightly at him as he glanced between her and the door.

"Look after yourself" Wolfgang spoke so low she almost missed it, she glanced at him and understood. Wolfgang needed her to be ok, all of them to be ok because another loss would break him completely. A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth as she thought of the cluster. Her friends. Her family.

"I think I'm going to be alright."

And then Wolfgang was back in the Emergency Room, people were moving all around him but he did not hear them. He thought only of the plane ticket waiting for him back in the hotel room. It would take him back to Felix; back to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is early (or late depending if you saw my last edit) Earlier this week I was going to post a filler chapter about the showdown between Wolfgang and Whispers but it got away from me and it's now a companion piece to this story.  
> I'm still not totally happy with this chapter and if you have any suggestions please tell me! (Even if it is pointing out the bad parts) The next few chapters may have varying posting dates as I'm back at school and very stressed already, I hope you enjoyed reading! (Also shout out to my amazing beta Jamie, you rock!)  
> Companion Piece: [You Gave A Kick I Gave A Slap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4699226) (I recommend reading this as an insert between Lito and Sun's chapters :) )


	4. Nomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang and Nomi have a discussion about family

"Wolfie! I think the nurses are giving you looks and not the good kind. Though, a few of them are giving you those looks too!" Felix winked at his friend from his upright position on the hospital bed. A plastic bag filled with empty takeout boxes and a crumpled t-shirt that proclaimed 'Not one Wolf. Not two wolves. But a whole gang of wolves!" In black sharpie. Traditions must be upheld even when in hospital recovering from bullet wounds.

"Wolfie, I do think it might be time for you to go home. Or out. It's your birthday after all! Go clubbing! Take one of the nurses; I'm sure the blonde one, Nicola, would be dying to go with you!"

"You're so full of shit Felix," Wolfgangs words were undermined however as he was grinning wildly at his friend. Wolfgang was happier than he had been in weeks, maybe years, sitting next to Felix on a hospital bed had done wonders for his emotions, especially after the whole whispers fiasco.

"Anyway I'm being let out in a couple of days so we can have a real party then! Alcohol and karaoke! You know the drill," Felix grinned and clapped Wolfgang on the shoulder shoving the hastily made t-shirt at his chest.

"Ok ok I'm going! I'll see you tomorrow Felix." Wolfgang sauntered over to the door but turned back before leaving completely, "Throw in Conan and you have a deal."

Felix whooped in excitement and waved as Wolfgang left the room.

 

* * *

 

Wolfgang fell onto his bed backwards and let out a laugh. He had had a great day and he put at least some of this down to the other sensates around the world, who were either celebrating, preparing to celebrate or had already celebrated their birthday.

Suddenly he came upon an island of sadness amongst the joy. Focusing in he realised that it was emanating from Nomi. Determined to find the cause and punch it if he could, Wolfgang closed his eyes and let himself be carried away to San Francisco.

"I would say happy birthday but that doesn't seem to be the case here."

Nomi looked up surprised. She was sitting alone, wrapped in a blanket with a crumpled birthday card squeezed in her fist.

"It's not your problem don't worry about silly old me."

She gave a large sniff and unearthed a tissue from under her blanket pile. Wolfgang strolled over and curled up at the opposite end of the sofa looking Nomi straight in the eye.

"Whatever is going on you can tell me and if you don't wanna talk then I will try my best to make you feel better. No questions asked."

"It's just," Nomi broke off with a sob and Wolfgang was next to her in an instant dragging her into his arms and tucking himself behind her, holding her in a tight but comforting grip until the crying subsided.

"It's my mom. She- she sent me this card."

With trembling hands Nomi unclenched her fist and smoothed out the card. On the from it said 'Happy Birthday Son!' and when she opened it it contained a whole message from her mother begging 'Michael' to come home and stop with htis ridiculous 'female' stunt. Wolfgang's blood started to boil, this was Nomi, their family and this woman couldn't even accept her own, brilliant daughter. Nomi's hand clutched at his and he tried to calm down, Nomi didn't need his anger right now, she needed his support.

"The worst part is that I had managed to drop off my mom's radar. She stopped sending me cards, presents everything and I feel horrible admitting it, but it was the best time of my life."

"Parental love isn't always unconditional," Wolfgang took a deep breath and thought about his dad's hands clenched into fists, his hands wrapping around his neck, his hands clutching at the cable as Wolfgang choked him. "Family is a messy thing. Almost impossible to get right first try and that's why you can choose to build a new one. You were so brave; you cut yourself off and found Amanita, then we found each other, all eight of us from around the world come together and we are more than ourselves now. We care. We are still different people. But we are also one."

Nomi had continued to cry throughout Wolfgang's talk but now she smiled wide and hugged him as best she could from this angle. It ended up being more of a pat than an actual hug but it got the message across.

"Thank you Wolfgang. We should hang out and discuss family troubles more often."

"Let's not."

Nomi laughed loud and bright and the stricken expression on Wolfgang's face, she could feel how much the talking had taken out of him and smiled at him as he extracted himself from behind her.

"Happy birthday Nomi." Wolfgang smiled down at the hacker, sensing the happiness that had overtaken the sadness he had felt through the bond.

"Happy birthday Wolfgang." Nomi smiled back but just then a strong smell of spices wafted across the bond. Wolfgang pulled back sharply into his own body, cowardly as it was, Wolfgang was not ready for that conversation. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thanks for reading. This chapter is a little shorter than the last but I hope it's all right. If I do seem to go out of character please tell me so I can try and rectify any mistakes :) See you next week! (And thanks again to Jamie for beta reading this chapter. The idea for the tshirts came from her fic [How The War Began](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4605174))


	5. Will and Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will panics, Riley gets hugged and Wolfgang just wants to eat brownies.

Wolfgang sat down on the sofa with a relieved sigh. He had just spent an hour baking brownies for Felix who had gone out for a walk with his new cane.

"Look Wolfie it has a little wolfie on the top!"

"Shut up you madman"

Wolfgang smiled at the memory. Of course Felix bought a cane with an engraved wolf on the handle. He was just lucky that he needed the cane otherwise it would have been firewood 3 days ago.

Wolfgang placed the plate of brownies down on the small coffee table and sank back into the chair, lifting one of the chocolate treats to his mouth. Before he could bite into it however, a different hand plucked it from his grasp.

"Oh man I needed this!" Wolfgang slowly turned his head to look at the brownie thief and saw Will taking a large bite into the pilfered treat. He could almost taste the brownie -quite literally- as Will continued eating, unaware of or simply ignoring Wolfgang's barely contained irritation.

"What's wrong Will?" Wolfgang sighed slightly and slumped back into the sofa looking expectantly at Will. He noted that the cop seemed tense and more agitated than his usual calm demeanour. This was, however, the first time Wolfgang had seen Will since the whole Whispers confrontation; was it to do with that? Was that why he was here?

"Uh well Riley," Will took a deep breath and Wolfgang sat forward. Had something happened to Riley? "She'scomingtostayandidontknowwhattodo," Will spoke in a rush and Wolfgang could not honestly say he caught a word of it.

"...What?"

Will took a deep breath and ate another brownie. (Wolfgang pouted slightly at that) "Riley is coming to stay with me in Chicago but I have no idea how to prepare. Should I set up the sofa bed or make up mine? Will she need different bedding? What if she doesn't like my apartment?" By this time Wolfgang was very carefully school in his features into something approaching sincere whilst desperately trying not to laugh at how flustered the usually unflappable cop was getting over his girlfriend staying over.

"I'm sure Riley will be happy in your bed Will."

"So will I need to set up the sofa bed then for myself? But won't it look messy and what pillow-"

"She will most likely be happy in your bed with you in it Will."

"Oh," Will turned a delicate shade of pink and grinned sheepishly at his hands, before reaching and grabbing another brownie.

"Go set up for Riley, Will. It will be okay."

"Thanks man," Will clapped him on the shoulder before disappearing.

Wolfgang sighed in relief and picked up another brownie, only to have this one picked out his fingers by a much smaller hand.

"Hey Wolfgang," Riley smiled softly at the German before curling up on his sofa taking a bite out of the brownie as she did.

Wolfgang sighed internally before settling back and inclining his head towards hers. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm going to see Will in Chicago and I'm really excited," she smiled widely and her eyes glazed over, no question to who she was thinking about then. She shook her head slightly before continuing, "but I'm just worried about what will happen. Will Will's friends like me? What if they don't cause we 'didn't really meet before'? Also, how do we explain the month when he was gone? How-"

"Riley calm down." Wolfgang could see her starting to panic and so he put his arm over her, a little awkward as he was usually the one being comforted, it was a little odd being this way round but Riley relaxed easily into his chest and seemed to visibly calm down.

"Riley. It's going to be fine. Will was in here earlier panicking about bedding," Wolfgang smiled as he felt her chuckle, "both of you are nervous but who cares what the others think. You two really care about each other, he was willing to die for you and you him. You're gonna be just fine." Riley looked up at him with slightly watery eyes, "also if anyone doesn't agree with your explanation I can always come and knock a bit of understanding into them." At that Riley laughed outright and they fell into giggles at the idea of Wolfgang using Riley's tiny frame to beat up potential threats.

"Well I think I'll attempt some diplomacy before taking that route," Riley put on an 'I am totally a serious adult' face before breaking out into laughter again.

They sat there for a while until Will reappeared beside Wolfgang.

"Hey man thanks for the advice it's really a weight off of my mind-" Will looked up from the brownie he'd just grabbed and saw Riley, a couple of tear tracks on her face but a grin firmly in place, curled up against Wolfgang with her own brownie in her hand.

"Oh hey Riley," Will smiled at her nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hello Will," Riley smiled gently at him and moved out of Wolfgang's grip so she could sit up and face Will properly, "my flight should get in in around an hour so will I see you at the airport?" This time Riley looked sheepish as she looked at Will.

"Of course! I'll meet you at the arrivals gate." He grinned at her and she smiled back. Wolfgang tried to blend in with the sofa.

It didn't work.

"Oh man sorry! I forgot, we're totally gate crashing your house. Also we ate most of the brownies," at least Will looked slightly embarrassed, Riley was still grinning widely and laughed a little at Wolfgang's disgruntled expression.

"Hey Wolfie! I'm home!" Felix barged through the door and deposited his stuff by the door, kicking off his sparkly shoes and leaning his cane in the corner.

"Hey Felix, you know how I told you about the people I can talk to?"

"Yeah your invisible friends that make you look insane, what about them?"

"Two of them are here and they ate all the brownies. Now they're laughing at me."

"Why wouldn't they be laughing you are wearing an apron with abs on it. Also your name is Wolfgang. What's not funny?"

"Shut up Felix."

"Never." Felix flopped down onto the mismatched armchair and picked up a brownie. "Damn. My boy, you have outdone yourself this time. Still don't get why you don't bake more. We should've opened a bakery instead of a locksmiths."

"Wait you made these?" Will's shocked observation caused Wolfgang to stare at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Ooh. He must have said something really dumb to earn that look!"

"He asked if I had made these."

"Of course he did Mr Invisible Man. He bakes the best sweet stuff in the world! Just don't ask him to cook a proper meal or were all screwed."

Wolfgang pouted at his best friend and threw a cushion at him. Felix managed to duck out of the way and launched himself into his bedroom to barricade himself from Wolfgang's pillow fury.

"We'll see you later Wolfgang."

"Yeah see you later man."

Wolfgang turned and smiled at Will and Riley before they disappeared. All he was left with was the strong taste of chocolate and a very full stomach, despite not getting a taste of a single brownie.

Wolfgang, still smiling, picked up the last brownie and muttered to himself under his breath, "damn cluster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for not posting last week but I had no time to write. I was going to write Will and Riley separately but I just couldn't get the words down. I hope this is okay, it has a lot more fluff than most of the other chapters and a surprise Felix!  
> I still want to write 8 chapters though and I know what's going to happen next chapter but if you have any ideas of what you want to see in a short epilogue please suggest in the comments! Hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
